The present invention relates to a temperature adjusting device, particularly designed for extruding, injecting and drawing machine cylinders, for processing plastics material in general.
As is known, for processing plastics materials and elastomeric materials in general, there are used machines which are provided with a plasticizing cylinder including heating systems which are controlled by automatic temperature adjusting means, provided for holding at a set value the temperature, in order to process in the most suitable way the plastics materials.
In these machines, as the temperature rises above the set thermal levels, it is necessary to stop the operation of the machine, with a consequent yield reduction and increase of the production cost.
The presently used devices for stabilizing the operation temperatures in these machines are not generally able of solving the above mentioned problem since they are rather complex and of difficult assembling.
Moreover, the known devices are not able of providing a constant operation and require frequently maintenance operations.